


你和我的世界【平行世界萨村/末日后ABO】

by OliviaM



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaM/pseuds/OliviaM
Summary: 【萨村全员向，末日后平行世界设定，ABO设定】【私设请细看文章内容】【剧情中出现人物时间与职位，所在梯队等设定与现实生活多有不符，均是为了本文剧情私设，由于人物众多有些球员及人物未能出场，敬请谅解，平行世界嘛】【本文同时在B站更新（剧情版），阿婆主B站号为-萨村的小红和小蓝小号】





	1. 打什么仗，来踢球吧

平行世界，4923年

离上一次全球性的战争已经过去了三百年，地表的植被在慢慢恢复，地球上的人口也在慢慢恢复。  
小规模的战斗当然是屡禁不止的，人类的本质就在于不断地争斗，或许直到全部资源耗尽的那一天都不可能停止。  
“争斗不可避免，但是可以换一种方式。”联合政府会议上，有人提出了一个方案。

 

足球。

 

这项战争前地球上最迷人的运动在这三百年间存活了下来。这一辈的人们，终于可以在不那么蓝的天空下，在不那么平整的草皮上像他们的先祖一样奔跑了。  
兵戎相见？地球再也经不起这样的摧残，足球成为了发泄情绪，乃至国与国之间解决纠纷的一种手段。

 

东南联盟联赛，冠军杯  
亚洲大联盟联赛，冠军杯  
东亚联合会联赛，冠军杯  
内陆联盟联赛，冠军杯  
北方联盟联赛，冠军杯  
全美联盟联赛，冠军杯  
太平洋赤道联赛，冠军杯  
伊比利亚-亚平宁-不列颠三角联赛，冠军杯

 

此外还有一年一度的，每个联赛的冠军杯得主参与的联合政府杯，每个联赛的联赛冠军得主参与的世界联盟杯。

当然，还有三年一届，车轮战+淘汰赛形式的国家层面的赛事，蔚蓝星球杯。

各个球队代表自己的城市或聚居点，联赛中的成绩代表着他们本年度能够额外从联合政府领到的资源，从第二年的丰富餐桌的新农作物种子，到防身的激光袖箭，再到原始的冷兵器例如匕首。这些非生存必须物质，都需要自己城市的球队一脚脚踢出来。

他们是市民们的英雄。

战前同样有足球这项运动，自然有的国家擅长，有的不擅长。然而自从足球法案颁布的第一天，各地区代表队的竞技水平便与该地区军事水平直接挂钩了。毕竟谁都知道，这是足球，也是战争，每周，每月，每年的战争。  
天才当然有，各个大国绞尽脑汁搜索人才。各个势力强盛的地区与城市纷纷去弱国搜罗足球人才，联合政府默许了这种行为。毕竟这世界永远都是弱肉强食的世界。

人类发展到今天，也说不上是一种进化还是退化。ABO的出现在一定程度上提升了战后人口数量的恢复，数量稀少，且往往美丽，娇弱，聪慧迷人的Omega，是这个社会的宠儿。只有强大且永远保持着野心的Alpha才有资格拥有他们的爱情。  
一个少年，往往在十六岁过后开始发育成熟。Omega的腺体开始散发迷人的信息素，Alpha的虎牙也日渐尖锐坚硬起来。地球人在数次的起死回生中学会了森林法则，然而高等智慧又使他们在物竞天择中多了一份同理心和怜悯心。掌握力量的Alpha，掌握智慧的Omega，以及掌握勇气与毅力的Beta，共同延续着人类的文明。虽然平权运动已经成功施行了近百年，然而在多数人的心中，智慧的Omega与力量的Alpha结合代表着人类最优秀基因的传承。而Beta则大部分时候安守本分，与另一个Beta生儿育女，过着平凡而辛勤劳动的日子。  
足球被赋予了更多意义，实际上哪怕是三千年前的足球，也无法完全避免与政治或权利挂钩。Alpha与Omega或许是得到额外天赐礼物的幸运儿，Alpha的力量加成使得他们在球场上占据体能优势，他们勇敢而一往无前，每球必争，是团队的领袖。而智慧型的Omega往往是团队中的发牌手和魔法师，也许在一些传控体系的球队中这种能力会被无限放大。他们嗅觉敏锐视野开阔，性格沉稳冷静，往往在场上形势危急时依旧能够保持较高水平的发挥。

 

平行世界5002年，8月，三角联赛区，巴塞罗那足球俱乐部内，高层们正在开会。

与会的还有两位年轻球员，一个剑眉星目，英气俊朗，一个长发卷曲，笑容飞扬。正是巴塞罗那的两位年轻球星，哈维和普约尔。

 

“首先要祝贺哈维和卡洛斯入选了国家队，虽然本次的蔚蓝星球杯西班牙没能进入四强，但你们的表现都不错。”  
两个年轻人连忙站起来，坐在会议桌主座上的中年人和蔼微笑，”好了好了都坐下，你们是我们巴塞罗那俱乐部的骄傲。卡尔斯，南美的孩子们都到了吗？” 他转向右手边的位置问道。  
“是的，拉波尔塔先生，” 孩子们今天上午到了马德里，我打算一会儿会议结束就出发，明晨就可以和他们见面了。”  
“嗯，还是皇家马德里先挑人是吗？”  
“是的，拉波尔塔先生，依照惯例……”  
主座的人打断了他的话，“惯例么……我是很明白的。巴西政府队不久前击败了强大的中美俄等国家，居然赢得了蔚蓝星球杯，想必我们之前答应罗尼的事情无法实现了…”

巴西赢得了这世界至高无上的荣誉，所有冠军队伍成员也都成了高不可攀的英雄人物。俱乐部之前曾经答应队中的巴西天才小罗纳尔多，会为了他再买一些巴西小球员，很可惜，随着他们身价暴涨，俱乐部近期也许没有这样的机会了。

“其实，拉波尔塔先生，我今天为大家带来了一个好消息。”卡尔斯.雷克萨奇说道，他语气坚定而自信，眼里甚至闪动着抑制不住的激动。  
“哦？请与我们分享这个好消息吧，卡尔斯！“ 与会者纷纷来了兴致，大家都明白，能让这位世界顶级球探兴奋起来的事可不多。  
“是一个来自阿根廷的孩子，出生在罗萨里奥。今年刚满14岁…”  
拉波尔塔打断了他：”里奥.梅西？”

雷克萨奇有些惊讶：“是的，主席，事实上我前年就与他的经纪人和父亲见过了面……我与技术组和董事会都提起过这孩子……两年前我代表俱乐部承诺会帮助他治疗生长障碍，并且我一直有在资助他…使用授予我名下的每年的技术拨款。”  
与会者有人站了起来：”你这是先斩后奏！生长障碍？不不不，卡尔斯，你自然有权利将拨款用在你认为会为俱乐部带来利益的地方，但请原谅我这次与你有不同意见。一个有生长障碍的孩子，真的值得你这样做吗？”

 

哈维和普约尔对视了一眼，都看到了对方眼里强烈的好奇。

 

雷克萨奇微笑了下：”是的，诸位，这非常值得。事实上，我十分庆幸我如此做了。”他转向拉波尔塔：“主席先生，这孩子在阿根廷本土就落选了，所以他不算在那些马德里先挑的孩子们里面。事实上，他们之中没有一个人像梅西这样优秀。主席先生，他已经成功摆脱了生长障碍，也结束了激素治疗。他在拉玛西亚跟随训练了两年，这两年间我已经办妥了所有手续，如果我们愿意，立刻就可以为他注册，下赛季他就能代表我们的青年梯队出战三角区乙类联赛……” 他的脸上越发兴奋：“不仅如此，主席先生，各位先生，这孩子拥有美丽的天赋，他性格温柔腼腆，场上视野极佳，聪颖无比，这孩子以后很可能是个优秀智慧的Omega，正是我们巴萨需要的，天生为了传控足球而生的人！”

大家议论纷纷，哈维和普约尔也小声咬着耳朵。  
“普伊，你说这个小子真的这么厉害吗？今年新升入一线队的伊涅斯塔，他们也说他是为了传控足球而生的。” 年轻的Alpha脸上洋溢着骄傲和自信的微笑，“普伊，我悄悄和你说，安德烈斯.伊涅斯塔也是个Omega。”  
一头金发的普约尔斜着眼睛看了他一眼：“你又知道了，我真是受不了你们这些拥有上天恩赐的人…”  
哈维连忙说：“说什么呢普伊，你的勇气和意志力是我们任何人无法比拟的，这个赛季你是第二队长，等下赛季路易斯退役了，大家准选你做第一队长！”  
普约尔也自信地笑了，他从不抱怨自己Beta的普通身份，无论场上场下，他都是那个死战不退，深受队友爱戴的人。”好啦好啦，不过你和我说说，安德烈斯那小子是什么味儿的？”  
“嘻嘻嘻…我偷偷告诉你，你可不要到处去说啊……”年轻俊朗的Alpha偷笑着咬耳朵：”是一股子无花果的味道……”  
“噗哈哈哈…” 两个年轻球员交头接耳小声憋笑。

 

“好了各位，今天的会议就到这里。卡尔斯，通知教练组成员，明天早上去训练场看看你的…小天才。” 拉波尔塔说道。  
“这太棒了，主席先生，你不会失望的！”

 

里奥梅西没有让人失望。等到三天后雷克萨奇从马德里回来，他欣喜地发现董事会火速完成了注册，里奥梅西将于下个赛季代表巴萨青年梯队出战。他飞奔回自己的办公室，从保险柜里小心翼翼地取出…一张餐巾纸所写成的合同。  
那是当年在这孩子的家乡，他只看了这孩子五分钟的训练就决定签下他。他在餐馆里与这孩子的父亲洽谈，手边没有纸，于是他用一张餐巾纸签下了这名小天才。

办公室的门被敲响了。  
“请进。”  
“先生，是…是我。”门开了，进来的少年不高，身子也有些瘦弱。他笑容腼腆，梳着蘑菇头，刘海软软地搭在额头上。  
“啊—里奥！”雷克萨奇从椅子上站起来，像对待大人一样地与这孩子握手，“里奥，从这赛季开始，你可以为巴萨出战了。”  
少年的声音依旧带着潘帕斯草原的软糯和粘滞感，他羞涩地笑着说：”我会为了俱乐部好好努力的。”

 

少年出了办公区，绕过一队的训练场时，他好奇地往里看了看，一队的训练也刚刚开始，大家都在跑圈。  
“哎哎哎，普伊，就是他，你看见没有，就是正在走过去的那小子！”哈维用自己最快的速度跑到普约尔身边，拼命用手戳他。“绝对是他，他刚才上楼肯定去球探办公室的，那天听大佬们说完，我就第二天悄悄去看了拉玛西亚的训练赛。啧啧啧，也就五分钟吧，主席就决定立刻给他注册！”  
“哪儿呢？哪儿呢？”普约尔瞬间来了兴趣，他忙手搭凉棚朝场边看去，“看起来好瘦小啊，他真的有14岁吗？我听他们说他好像有生长障碍。”  
“什么生长障碍啊，我看他和我差不多高，个子高了控不住球！”哈维不知道为什么，气哼哼地挑眉看着普约尔。普约尔一愣，立即坏笑着戳他：“天呐！这才见了没几眼你就喜欢上人家了？他还是个孩子！” 普约尔又抬着下巴，眼睛里全是促狭：“哎！年轻的Alpha啊，你是不是看见个小Omega就激动……”  
哈维顿时脸爆红，冲上去对着普约尔一顿锤：“你瞎讲什么啊，谁喜欢人家了，谁激动了！他才十四岁啊！你这个人神共愤的家伙……”  
普约尔继续逗他：“其实虽然那个谁，啊对了，里奥，虽然他年纪还小，但是咱们一队也有成年的嘛……这还是你和我说的，”他示意哈维看向默默跟在队尾跑圈的18岁少年，在阳光下他的肌肤白皙透亮，眉清目秀。他身型消瘦，细胳膊细腿的，有着一头深色头发，在阳光下看起来倒像桑葚一样的颜色，衬得他的肌肤越发显得白。“你瞧瞧，又白又清秀，脑子也好使，你是没看见他昨天打配合对战的时候，那一脚出球真没话说！啧啧啧… 怎么样？你要不要先下手为强？刚刚成熟进入分化期的Omega哦～”   
“你这个眼睛快掉出来的家伙，不许再说了！我就不该告诉你这些事！！” 哈维下死手拧着普约尔的胳膊，普约尔夸张地叫起来，长头发糊了哈维一脸。两个人一边跑一边打闹，笑的上气不接下气。  
“安德烈斯是个好人，两年前我还在B队和一线队来回跑，那个赛季我们不是第二联赛拿了冠军吗，其中一样奖品是南中国荔枝……” 普约尔的眼睛瞬间瞪大了，哈维连忙说：”不是种子，那玩意现在没办法无土种植，只能从历史原产地出，所以贵的不得了。我们每个人就只分到了一颗，然后我就看见安德烈斯走到场边去，当时我们和奖杯还有奖品在合影，然后有不少小孩子围着看嘛……安德烈斯那家伙就把自己的那颗荔枝给了一个小孩。你说他人是不是挺好的？” 哈维认真地说，普约尔连连点头。

14岁的少年梅西今日的心情像风一样，巴塞罗那热烈的阳光洒下来，他的脸很快晒的红了。他从未怀疑过自己对足球的热爱，他也明确地知道自己有多渴望上场。


	2. 荔枝和斐济果香味的午后

14岁的少年梅西今日的心情像风一样，巴塞罗那热烈的阳光洒下来，他的脸很快晒的红了。他从未怀疑过自己对足球的热爱，他也明确地知道自己有多渴望上场。  
“我要守护这个城市，守护我的理想。”  
14岁的里奥梅西，无比坚定地告诉自己。他快步走回拉玛西亚学校的训练场，和教练说了一声就去场边换了球鞋，和大家一起抢圈。

训练间隙，他的两个好朋友，同样14岁的杰拉德皮克和塞斯克法布雷加斯勾肩搭背地过来找到了他，大家都知道了这赛季梅西可以和他们一起出战的好消息，这意味着大家的胜算又高了。  
要知道，就算是青年联赛的冠军奖品，也有足足一年的白铜优先供应权，能够拿下这个冠军，这些少年就是巴塞罗那大区当之无愧的英雄。

杰拉德皮克，出身名门，其外祖曾是巴塞罗那俱乐部的领袖之一，据说他出生当天就注册成为了巴萨会员，可谓根正苗红中的根正苗红。塞斯克法布雷加斯，出身富裕家庭，其父亲以Beta的身份迎娶了他的母亲，一位美丽聪慧的女性Omega，此事轰动一时。虽然分化这事儿多多少少有些上天的安排，然而就像双胞胎更容易生出双胞胎一样，Alpha与Omega的父母，也有更大的概率生育Alpha或Omega的子女。

三名少年并肩坐在训练场边喝水，这个世界如果说起比几千年前强了什么，那就是水资源的无限循环使用。什么海水，地下水，太空水，总之约莫一千年前，人类彻底解决了使用水的问题。当然由于三百年前的战争因素，地表被破坏得极其严重，所以出于卫生考虑生活用水和饮用水是分开的。

“Leo，你那一瓶是什么味道的？” 皮克戳戳梅西，“给我尝尝，我这瓶是葡萄味，喝腻了。”  
梅西好脾气地把自己的瓶子递给他，皮克的头发全部汗湿了，刘海乱糟糟，两道疏于打理的野生眉毛下面，是一双像海水一样的清澈眼睛。  
皮克把自己的葡萄味饮用水递给梅西，喝了一大口他递来的水，“哇！你这瓶是荔枝味的，好喝！” 梅西温柔地笑了笑，他们三个按照生日来说，皮克最大，梅西最小。皮克这家伙爱笑爱闹，用教练的话说就是，成天地调皮捣蛋，一会儿一个鬼点子。倒是最小的梅西有的时候照顾起人来有模有样，十分贴心。

”我还是前年夏天尝过一次荔枝呢，那时候B队赢了三角区第二联赛，奖品就是南中国荔枝！我记得那时候Leo还没来，我们站在场边看他们在训练场拍照，有一个B队的哥哥给了我一个荔枝吃。”  
法布雷加斯抿着嘴怀念，这种历史悠久又娇贵的水果，在战后变得非常昂贵，就算是家庭条件优越的小法，也是几乎没有尝过真品的。虽然无土栽培技术基本上恢复到了战前水准，然而数量庞大的农业工厂重建谈何容易，光是清理战争垃圾就花了约莫两个世纪。这一些身娇肉贵的上古精品水果，只能从历史原产地出产那么可怜的一点儿。有许多上古种子，由于受不了战后恶劣的地表环境损失殆尽。例如荔枝，菠萝莓等水果也就从十几年前才开始渐渐地作为奢侈品投入市场，平民能吃到的真水果还是柑橘类，或者桑葚，覆盆子一类的浆果。醋栗产量倒是多，不过没人空口吃那个，能把人酸死。拉玛西亚学校顿顿早餐都是黑加仑酱配面包，要不就是蔓越莓酱配面包，每次梅西小法一进餐厅就已经半饱了。

不过人造香料什么味道模仿不出来？年轻的孩子们就喜欢喝各种味道的饮用水，只有你想不到，没有人做不出来的口味。

“Geri，你要不要尝尝我这瓶，我这瓶是斐济果味道的哦。” 法布雷加斯眯着眼睛看向皮克，嘴角上扬。皮克把荔枝味的瓶子还给梅西，从他手里拿过葡萄味的，和法布雷加斯交换。三个少年靠在一起喝着水，在加泰罗尼亚的阳光下尽情地流着汗。

哪怕十年过去了，皮克都能想起那个午后，想起葡萄，荔枝和斐济果的味道。他记得自己左胳膊搭在梅西肩上，右胳膊搭在小法肩上，四仰八叉往地上一摊，两条长腿伸出老远。他记得自己听着小法和梅西说笑，一边听一边打瞌睡，连阳光下的灰尘落在脸上，都像是细微而温柔的亲吻。

多年以后皮克才知道，原来那天趁他快睡着的时候，坐在他右手边的小法悄悄地亲吻了他的脸颊。

下午训练结束后少年们纷纷去餐厅吃饭，今天晚上的主菜有奶汁炖马面鱼块，牛尾汤，Feta奶酪拌鸡肉，还有北非米沙拉，煮玉米粒和煎西葫芦。梅西喝了一口牛尾汤，把炖鱼块和北非米拌一拌，慢慢地吃起来。皮克不挑食，一大盘每样都拿了些，很快吃得差不多了。唯有小法皱着眉头，今天的菜没有一样和他的口味，Feta奶酪太咸了，北非米太干，而且他不爱吃牛尾汤中的西红柿，更不爱吃马面鱼，这种海鱼一煮不好就像橡皮一样。皮克看着纠结的小法，往天花板翻了个白眼，将自己盘子里的鸡肉都捡出来，舀到小法盘子里。再将他盘子里的Feta奶酪一口一块都吃了，这奶酪确实咸了点，皮克不得不吃了两大口北非米压一压。他站起身去给小法盛了一碗煮玉米粒，浇奶汁鱼块的汤在上面，叫他快吃。

”凑合吃两口，一会儿回了宿舍，我还有没吃完的饼干。”皮克把碗递给小法。  
对面正在往嘴里扒饭的梅西一下子抬起头来，眼睛里亮晶晶的。  
”…还有软糖…晚上训练结束我们偷偷吃！” 皮克无语，他有的时候不得不承担起年纪最大的责任。”对了，除了吃的，我其实还藏了点别的好东西。”三个少年都把脑袋凑到一起，梅西兴奋道：”是什么？“  
”是袖箭。“  
“什么？！”小法和梅西对视一眼，两人飞快地扒完了餐盘里的食物，也管不上和不和胃口了。小法把三个人的餐盘和碗勺送回回收处，梅西从桌子边的桶里抽出一次性湿布飞快地擦了桌子。扔掉湿布，袖子擦了擦嘴，三个少年飞奔着往花园里去了。

 

”嗖—啪！” 皮克目视前方，右臂伸直，右手手腕轻甩，一抹银光闪过。  
三个少年往前跑去查看，只见一根毛衣针粗细，记号笔长短的的合金长针深深钉入了一棵树里。皮克用袖箭筒上配套的压力起子，将长针从树杆里转了出来。  
“哇—” 梅西和小法齐齐出声赞美。  
“一筒袖箭有十二支，手臂伸直，握紧拳头，手腕向下用力压就击发了。” 皮克给他们俩做着示范。”你眼睛看哪里就打哪里。”

“我来我来！” 小法兴奋地一蹦三尺高。  
三个少年对着这棵树一直玩到了晚上训练开始，依旧觉得不够尽兴。正好明天就是周末，他们决定下午出去玩，带上袖箭去射击场打靶子。

**Author's Note:**

> 未完待续  
> 【本文同时在B站更新（剧情版），阿婆主B站号为-萨村的小红和小蓝小号】【B站号 https://space.bilibili.com/13505244 更多cp小甜饼欢迎来看】


End file.
